Ryoma, Captain!
by ryomaechizen2
Summary: why is ryoma captain? why is it not tezuka? what happened? where is tezuka? THIS IS A ONE SHOT...reviews please...please


**i hope you enjoy this...3**

* * *

Ryoma, captain?!

chapter 1: So long, Tezuka

One beautiful morning

Ryoma was walking down the lane when he noticed Tezuka sitting on a bench...

Ryoma said Tezuka "buchou what are you doing here?"

Tezuka replied "nothing just..."

Tezuka didn't continue what he was about to say

Then Tezuka suddenly asked "will you promise me to be responsible?"

Ryoma asked "why?"

Tezuka just said "answer the question!"  
Ryoma said "ummm...iie"

Tezuka asked "why not?"

Ryoma answered "because being responsible is hardwork"

Tezuka asked again but in a different way "will you be responsible for me?"

Ryoma realized Tezuka was serious about this (even though Tezuka is always serious)...Ryoma answered "hai, I will"

Tezuka said "good, starting tomorrow you will be captain"

Ryoma asked "why??"

He was really confused because why would Tezuka do that...Ryoma thought to himself "is Tezuka giving up? Wait he can't because he never does"

Then Tezuka suddenly said "just please cooperate with what I'm saying, so will you accept the responsibility I am handing over to you?"

Ryoma said "I will answer you if you answer me"

Tezuka said "okay, what is your question for me?"

Ryoma said "why are you giving this responsibility to me? And, why are you giving it anyways?"

Tezuka answered "well, I picked you because you can be responsible when you set your mind to it just like you playing tennis and I'm handing over this responsibility to you because I am going to die because...

After Tezuka said "I am going to die" Ryoma was thinking of this

Ryoma was really shocked he couldn't believe that Tezuka was going to die...he kept thinking and thinking after he heard these words "I am going to die"...he was so shocked

continuation of what Tezuka was saying that Ryoma heard

...yesterday I went to the doctor to have my annual check up and the doctor found out that I had brain tumor"

Ryoma was speechless...

after a few minutes

Ryoma finally talked and said "when is it? When are you going to d—-"

Ryoma felt really sad...he felt so bad that he couldn't complete his question but Tezuka understood what he was saying

Tezuka answered "tomorrow"

Tezuka said while handing out a letter "here give this letter to the regulars...it will explain everything to them"

Tezuka said "give it to them tomorrow, okay"

Ryoma answered quickly "hai"

Tezuka said "and don't tell them yet, they'll know tomorrow since it's written in the letter"

Ryoma said "hai"...it was the only thing Ryoma could say

Tezuka said "please visit me at the hospital because I want to see someone for the last time but don't tell the regulars to come I don't want to hear them say goodbye and I don't want to see them sad while I'm here"

Ryoma answered "okay BUCHOU"

Tezuka smiled for the first time

the next day

Ryoma was early for practice...no one was in the tennis court yet...Ryoma went to the door of the clubroom and Ryoma stuck the letter with tape on the door so the regulars could find it

Then Ryoma headed to the hospital...

When the regulars went to the tennis court...they realized Tezuka and Ryoma wasn't there so they tried to look for them Oishi went to the classrooms the others tried looking around the campus...Fuji went to the clubroom

When Fuji arrived the clubroom, he saw a letter stuck to the door...he read the back of the envelope

It read: _to the regulars_

Fuji immediately called everyone...

All of the regulars (w/o ryoma and Tezuka, of course) read it

It said:

_Dear everyone,_

_You might be looking for me...well don't because I'm at the hospital, Ryoma is with me...well I'm here because I have brain tumor and I am about to die...and please cooperate with ryoma because he will be your captain from now on...please obey him and Oishi please guide Ryoma in being the captain...Inui make sure everyone obeys Ryoma or else give you're your inui juices...please promise me that you will all obey Ryoma...well, goodbye everyone!_

_Your old captain,_

_Tezuka Kunimitsu_

After reading the letter...they all ran to the hospital

When they arrived at the hospital

They saw Ryoma going out of the hospital frowning

They all went to Ryoma

Eiji said unhappily "where is Tezuka why didn't you tell us...why didn't you ask us to come with you?"

Ryoma answered "because..."

Eiji butted in and said angrily "because what?"

Ryoma continued "because he said not to tell you yet"

Ryoma added "he didn't want to hear you say goodbye because it would make him feel worse and he doesn't want you to know while he's alive...because he doesn't want to see you sad"

Fuji said "but we'll still visit him"

Ryoma said "he's already dead...he died an hour ago"

Oishi asked "then why are you still here?"

Ryoma said "because Tezuka said when he dies stay beside him for an hour then he could leave"

Eiji asked "why did he want to let you wait for an hour?"

Ryoma answered "I don't really know why"

the next day

All of the regulars went to the burial of Tezuka...

After that day ryoma was the captain ever since! They were all obedient to Ryoma because Tezuka made them promise to obey Ryoma always...

* * *

hoped you all liked the first chapter...its so sad...3


End file.
